The Crusader of Celtland
by Sammyp64
Summary: In a land where mythical creatures are just as common as people, a young crusader and his loyal elkhound travel the world protecting the innocent and dispatching evil. But when he meets a beautiful Lamia the crusaders life is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crusader of Celtland**

Chapter 1: A Crusader Is Born

Samuel woke up with a jolt, today was the day. He joyfully walked to the community washroom he needed to look and feel as fresh as could be. When he went back to his room and opened his door he was immediately greeted by being knocked to the ground by his loyal war dog. "Alright, alright, Asher you can stop now", he happily commanded. Instantly the large gray elkhound backed away and sat down, panting eagerly it wasn't hard to see the dog was just as excited as his master. Samuel looked in the mirror he studied himself closely, after nine years of brutal training he was finally going to become a crusader. He then turned to his nightstand and picked up the jade cross he had worn every day for years and slipped it around his neck. He then turned to Asher and said "You gonna wear yours?" The dog happily barked and jumped up proudly displaying the cross shaped white patch of fur on his chest. Samuel then turned back to the mirror said a quick prayer then started to put on his new clothes. No sooner had he just put his pants on did he hear a short trumpet burst. "Oh crap!" he shouted as he kicked down his door and sprinted down his hallway. "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP", he shouted as kept putting his clothes on running through the hall as soon as he got his shirt on he shouted "No I forgot it!", he turned around and started sprinting back to his room. He turned a corner and saw Asher carrying his knife in his mouth. Samuel grabbed the Damascus Bowie's deer antler handle and put it on the back of his waist. He then nodded to the dog and they both continued down the hall it was finally going to happen.

Samuel's heart was about to explode as he walked through the large cathedral towards the intricately carved cross. He couldn't contain his smile as he knelt before both the head priest and the cross. All the eyes of the audience shined brightly in both pride and awe, looking at the youngest of the graduates earn the most respected title of crusader. However of all the eyes in the audience one particular pair was filled with the most pride. Samuel felt his heart skip when the priest put his hand on Samuel's freshly trimmed hair. What once seemed like a thick forest of brown was now cropped into a short albeit noble look. The priest's voice filled the room as it was now Samuel's turn to take the oath. "Samuel do you swear to defend the innocent..." the first question was asked. "I do" Samuel confidently said. "…Do you swear to hunt evil wherever it may dwell?" then the second question was asked. Again he replied "I do". The priest asked the final question "Samuel do you promise to carry God with you, to spread his love, justice, and strength to those who need it most. And do you promise to never turn to evil no matter how strongly it tempts you?". For the final time the young man replied "On my honor and in the name of God I hereby vow to carry the strength of the lord, to hunt all of those who would harm his sheep. I am the dog that hunts the wolves while the Sheppard is away… on this day I am a crusader!". Samuel could tell he sounded eager in the end but he didn't care he just took his oath. The priest smiled at him and whispered so only the two could hear "Indeed you are boy, indeed you are…" He then said aloud "Then I the high priest before God, Jesus, and all the people who are before you proclaim you a true crusader… you may now rise and receive your sword." As Samuel stood up the red cross on his tunic glowed an even brighter crimson this happened whenever God truly accepted someone as a crusader, it was also considered true the final test before someone would become a crusader. Samuel then reached out and accepted the sword handed to him; he unsheathed the blade to see that it was made out of silver, forged in the catacombs of the cathedral itself and dipped in holy water. It was a blade that could kill any form of evil no matter how powerful. Samuel stood up and hugged the priest, everyone laughed but he didn't care he was too happy. He then took his place in line with the other newly dubbed crusaders, and waited as the last three graduates were crowned it was then time to feast.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone this is my first story and I couldn't be more excited, I chose to only introduce my two main OC's in this one and just focus on getting it started. anyway I'll be sure to start adding more soon. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Feast For Brothers**

The dining hall was filled with drunks of all shapes and sizes feasting and dancing, enjoying the graduation that was held a mere hour before. Already most of the graduates were making fools of themselves staining their tunics and chasing maidens. Samuel was already on his second ale when he felt a large pair of hands grip his shoulders and turn him around, spilling his drink in the process. "Well if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I wouldn't have believed it, my own lil brother a damned crusader HA HA". Samuel dropped the empty mug and wrapped his arms around his eldest brother. "Eric how are you I'm so glad you could make it, how is everything?" Eric looked at his little brother scratched his beard and tried to think of a way to distract his brother's attention of who was missing. "Little brother I am fine, I am fine. But I what I want to do now is get you as drunk as possible and hear about your training, you know I haven't seen you since you came home to visit during Christmas."

Eric started leading his brother towards the casks of ale, stepping over and dodging various spilled drinks and bodily fluids. Eric led his brother all the way to an empty table, got them two fresh mugs and sat down just as Samuel asked "Eric… where's mother, father and the rest of the family?". Eric winced as he knew he'd have to break his brother's heart on the night of his graduation. He tried to stall as he scratched his beard and fidgeted with his curly black hair. Samuel's eyes narrowed "Eric… you're stalling." Eric immediately responded "What no I'm not it's just, it's just…". "Brother its fine no matter what it is I promise you I won't feel bad at all, just tell me what's wrong". Eric just smiled; he looked at Samuel's green eyes, the same eyes that always seemed to look up at his own when he was young; the same eyes that never once showed anger, hate, or resentment, only happiness and kindness. He then noticed how strong and tall his brother looked, Eric was a very large and strong man and it took him so long to realize his brother was only a tiny bit smaller than himself. Realizing his little brother had truly grown Eric smiled then began "Well about a week ago we were all getting ready to come when father was called to the capital, the king called a meeting of all the main houses. Well not wanting to go alone he brought Ethan with him. Chloe got sick so mother stayed with her, and William is well William so he didn't come." After a brief pause Eric just looked down and whispered "…Sorry brother". When he looked back up he saw Samuel smiling holding his mug up for a toast. "Well then we'll just have to get drunk enough for all of them." The smacked their glasses together and Samuel said "A Kirk's job is never done!". "I'll drink to that" Eric said as both proceeded to drink enough until their heads hit the table like rocks.

Samuel woke up to a tongue licking his face "Hehehe what are you doing come on what if someone walks b…" as soon as his eyes opened and he saw Asher standing on the table his panting sounding like explosions in his ears, he knew exactly what was about to happen next. "Pain, pain, pain" Samuel whispered as the hangover began. On the opposite side of the table he heard Eric say "Bloody hell my head feels like I took a hammer to the face. How much did I drink last night?". The two brothers and Asher walked through the academy until they found the kitchen, where the three began to devour anything that didn't require cooking. After they were done eating Eric turned to his brother and asked "So tomorrow your job begins, do you have any idea where you are going to go?". Samuel just turned to his brother shook his head and said "Wherever the lord guides me I guess…" Eric smiled "Well you know you're only not allowed to come back to visit home for three months right?" Samuel laughed. After about a minute of silence Samuel spoke "After nine years of training I've finally done it. Brother do me a favor, tell everyone when you get home not to worry, that I'll finish my mandatory three months as a wandering judge of God then I'll come home… I promise". Eric turned nodded and said "If you're going to be a true crusader you should head east, there have been a lot of reports of demonic activity that way. If anything it would at least be a good start on your journey". With that Eric passed out and Samuel stood up, he tussled his older brother's hair and said "Love you brother". He turned to Asher and said "Make sure nothing happens to him I need to go pack", Asher put his head on Eric's lap to show he understood. Samuel then marched to his room and packed for his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins and a Lamia Appears **

It had been a week since Samuel began his journey and already he and Asher had accomplished many noble feats. "Let's see we've been traveling east for a week and already we've done so much." Samuel looked at Asher as they walked on the cobblestone road leading from a small village they had spent the night at. "So far we helped a ghost find peace, killed a horde of goblins that kidnapped children, helped some farmers deal with thieves, and we helped three little goats cross a troll infested bridge." As Samuel finished Asher gave a bark of agreement. Samuel was just as excited to continue travelling as he had been the first day he began. Samuel looked to the path ahead and noticed they would soon be entering a large forest. "Well I wonder what could be in there…" Samuel said as Asher happily trotted in front of him taking in the sweet spring air, admiring the beautiful scents only a dog could know. The boy and dog happily continued on their path never once caring what the forest or the world had in store for them.

A few hours after entering the forest the two companions came to a fresh quiet stream that seemed liked the perfect place to rest. Samuel took off his pack and changed his clothes. He loved his white tunic but was tired of wearing it, besides anyone would be able to tell he was a crusader just by looking at his sword. Only crusaders carried blades with cross hilts, the hilt had been made from an actual crucifix then wrapped in leather this way everyone could tell that a crusader was in fact a crusader. Samuel put the tunic in his pack and pulled out his favorite shirt, a sleeveless dark blue training tunic. It made him feel light on his feet and gave him more mobility. After changing he grabbed a water skin to fill. As he went to the riverbank he noticed Asher's posture. The dog's body was stiff; eyes scanning the forest, preparing himself for what could possibly be a battle. Samuel reached for his sword but gripped nothing; he turned his head and saw the sword laying on his pack. Samuel reached behind his back and pulled out the large stag handled knife he always carried then dropped the water skin as he walked towards where Asher was looking. After a few moments of silence Asher walked over to Samuel then sat down on the riverbank. Samuel put the knife away and called out "We know you're there, and that you don't pose a threat… so you can come out now." A couple seconds later a little boy of about seven came out of the forest holding a large dagger in both hands. "H-h-how did you k-know?" the boy asked it was obvious he was terrified. Samuel took the dagger from the boy sat him down smiled and said "Child it isn't easy to sneak up on a crusader or an elkhound, let alone both at once." The boy looked up at Samuel then at Asher, seeing the cross shape on the dog's fur and sword now on the young man's hip he knew that he had found what he was looking for. The boy happily jumped up and asked "Are you truly a crusader for real?" "Aye…" Samuel replied before asking the boy "Is there something you need from us?" The boy immediately got on his knees and started begging "Oh please great crusader you must help us, our village has been under siege from a terrifying monster for nearly two weeks now and we desperately need help!" Samuel knelt down and put a hand on the child's head "Hey don't worry of course I'll help you, it's my duty to help all those in need. Also my name is Samuel not "Great Crusader", and my dog's name is Asher" Samuel said pointing at the dog as he let out a cheerful bark showing his willingness to help. Tears rushed to the little boys eyes as he said "my name is Kyle and I'm so glad you're helping. My village told me to go find help and bring it back to help. They also gave me that dagger." He pointed to the dagger in Samuel's hand. Samuel tossed the knife up and caught it by the tip of the blade holding the handle out to Kyle. "Well then let's be off then, shall we" Samuel cheerfully said as they all started off toward the village.

Samuel sat at the nicest table in the village's inn drinking a complementary mug of their finest ale, which wasn't saying much of either. The village was tiny and poor, they only grew enough food on their shared land to just feed themselves; and out of the thirty people who lived there only ten were full grown men, most of them too old to work let alone fight a monster. The children all gathered around the opening of the inn all wanting to see the crusader Kyle had personally befriended and brought to their village, needless to say he was now the most popular child there. After he downed the ale he put one hand on Asher's head and looked at the village's leader Armin, ready for him to tell what he knew about the monster. Samuel didn't like Armin he could tell he was a power hungry man, who would use deceit and treachery to get what he wanted, but nevertheless he promised to help and he would do just that. Armin cleared his throat before speaking "As you probably can guess crusader, our poor village has enough trouble as it is without this damned monster attacking us. We've seen it every night for the past two weeks and we believe it's about to make its move". Samuel thought for a moment then he began "You say you've seen this monster every night for two weeks, and that it has been attacking you; but you haven't said anything about anyone dying and not a single one of your people seems hurt. Furthermore harming any living being be it a monster or otherwise when they haven't done anything wrong goes against my morals and I shall not do such a thing." Samuel looked into Armin's eyes and for a second saw the anger in Armin, then it was immediately replaced with false fear for his people. "This monster may not have harmed my sweet people yet but in time she won't let a single one of us live. She'll kill the women and any man too weak to serve her, take the men and boys as breeding stock, and use our daughters as slaves; that is why she must be dealt with. If you can't handle that crusader then what use are you to God". Samuel couldn't help but smirk this man was calling him out trying to his pride as a weapon, but Samuel wasn't going to be fooled by Armin unfortunately the same could not be said about the villagers. One man stood up and yelled "Aye if you're not going to help us then what chance do we have", a then a women stood and said "Yes please help us young crusader I don't care what becomes of the monster so long as the children are safe". Samuel sat down and scratched his head, then he thought about every clue these people had dropped and when he came to a conclusion he stood up and said "I've reached a decision… I shall deal with your problem. However if I find that this monster is in fact innocent no harm shall come to her. Also what kind of monster is she, I would like to know what I am about to face." No one spoke at first; even though Samuel could tell they were relieved he was helping they still feared one thing… Armin. The villagers looked at their leader, he was a short slim man with black hair and a curly mustache; on the outside he seemed to be a normal man but on the inside he hated all living things and desired power above all else and inside the villagers feared making their leader angry above any other threat and so they would follow him like cattle if it meant keeping themselves safe. Armin shook his head as he answered Samuel's question "Unfortunately we haven't been able to identify what kind of creature she is only that it has the body of a woman." Samuel sighed then said "Fine I shall go to where the monster was last seen. I promise you this no harm shall come to any of you, and after tonight your problems will be over." Samuel picked up his sword attached it to his belt and began walking out but before he left he bent down and whispered something in Asher's ear, he then stood up and spoke aloud "I'm going to leave my dog here. His name is Asher and he is my elkhound he will stay in the village and keep you safe until I return." Samuel turned and walked out the door, and started heading to the lair of the monster.

Samuel arrived at the cave the monster was supposedly living in just as the moon began to rise. When he stood at the mouth of the cave he sighed then spoke to himself "Well we might as well get this over with". Before he entered he knelt down on one knee grabbed the cross that hung around his neck and said a short prayer, he then walked into the cave. As soon as he entered the cave he heard a clash of thunder as a large downpour began outside. Samuel smiled happily at his luck "Well it sure would suck to be out there" he said as he continued on his way into the cave, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him in the rain.

To his surprise the cave was very well lit, due to the illuminating moss hanging from the ceiling. He kept walking until he reached the end of the cave, where a makeshift camp had been made. Samuel felt a little relived at the fact that if his target was smart enough to build a fire and keep itself war then it might not be evil after all. Samuel kept walking around examining his surrounding until he stepped on something soft… and moving. Whatever it was he felt it moving under his foot, and before he had the chance to leap away it threw him in the air. Right as Samuel was about to hit the ground he flipped over and landed on his feet. In soft slightly scared female voice he heard "D-d-don't come any closer I don't want to have to hurt you". "That's funny cause I don't want to hurt you either" Samuel replied as he put his sword on the ground in an act of good faith. "Now why don't you come into the light so I can see you? I think that there has been a huge misunderstanding and I want to help you, I promise". Samuel took off his pack and knife and put them out in front of him to show he truly had nothing he could hurt her with. "You swear you're not going to hurt me?" the girl asked. "I promise I won't so long as you don't hurt me" Samuel crossed his heart with his finger to show he meant it. The girl took a deep breath and slithered out into the light. Samuel's smiled faded as blood shot out of his nose; he put his arm up to his nose to stop the bleeding. He couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. Samuel studied her for a moment, she had long red hair and amber eyes that studied him the same way he studied her. Her face was in the very least the prettiest he had ever seen. As his eyes journeyed past down the girl's neck the source of his nosebleed could be seen. The girl was wearing an old tattered white dress that was completely soaked revealing almost everything. She had a body that would make even the most virtuous of men break oaths. Once he looked at her hips the girl ended and the so called monster began. The girl had a long crimson colored snake tail, which stretched about twenty feet in length. As soon as he saw the tail he knew what she was "Wow you're a Lamia a real Lamia I thought you all went extinct!" The girl's eyes widened before she responded "you aren't scared of me?". Samuel shook his head "No way from what I was told Lamias were always allies to my family and to the crusaders. I mean besides how could I be afraid of someone soooo… oh shoot you have to be freezing you're all wet come here I got something for you" Samuel started blushing as he reached into his pack and pulled out a heavy blanket which he used to cover the girl's shoulders, after which he relit the campfire and sat opposite of her. After a few moments passed Samuel pounded a fist against his chest "Samuel… that's my name, do you have one?" The girl giggled and smiled as she said "my name is Miia and it's very nice to meet you Samuel". Samuel blushed as he tried to work up the courage to continue talking to the girl. "So will you tell me some more about yourself?" Miia smiled noticing that this strange but kind boy was being sincere "Well let's see I'm eighteen years old, I come from a land far away, I love stories about great heroes, and I was brought here by the Templar order as a refugee." Samuel's look turned serious "Wait the Templars brought you here, are you supposed to be cared for by anyone?" Miia's eyes filled with tears, before she began "Yes I was brought here to live with my host Armin, but apparently I wasn't what he expected so he kicked me out. I thought it would be okay if I went to stay with the other villagers but they all were scared of me and called me a monster so I came here until I figured out what to do..." her last words were barely a whisper but Samuel could still here them. The crusader was filled with rage, he stood up and spat in the fire "That bastard I knew I couldn't trust him, damned liar is what he is. He has crossed a line I will not forgive. Not only does he reject such a beautiful girl but he calls her a monster to have people fear her just cause he didn't get what he wanted. Then he sends me a warrior of God sworn to defend the innocent to kill a Girl who has been sworn into his protection…" Samuel stopped to catch his breath "I'm going to kick his ass, and when I'm done I'm throwing him in the darkest dungeon I can find." Samuel stopped as he realized how he must have sounded. He looked over at Miaa and was about to correct himself, but before he could she spoke "D-do you really think I'm beautiful?" Samuel had no idea how to respond so he just went with his gut and told the truth "Y-yes, I'm sorry was that inappropriate I apologize sincerely I do" Samuel bowed down putting his head and hands on the ground repeatedly. Miia giggled she couldn't believe that this young, brave, muscular, handsome warrior had just complimented her and was apologizing for being rude, she felt herself blushing realizing how embarrassed she felt now "N-no sir Samuel there's no need to apologize, i-it's just that no one has shown me such kindness in such a long time." Samuel laughed as he realized how goofy he must have sounded. He scratched the back of his head before he said "Miia you should get some sleep, in the morning we are going to the village to resolve this whole problem ok; and don't worry about a thing I'll keep watch." Samuel stood up and started walking away but he stopped and turned his head "Oh and by the way you can just call me Samuel, I may be a crusader but I'm not a knight" Miia blushed she couldn't believe how stupid she must have sounded. "Ok well have a good night Samuel", Miia said as she curled up into a coil next to the fire covering herself as best she could with the blanket. "Sweet dreams" Samuel whispered as he went and sat at the mouth of the cave. Miia couldn't believe it she had met a crusader, her mother always told her of the great crusaders fighters of evil, warriors of God, and the greatest men any woman could ever have, just like her father. With these thoughts she went into the best sleep she had in months.

Samuel opened his eyes after he spent a long time praying. He reached for his sword as he saw a figure running through the rain towards the cave. He relaxed however when he saw that the figure was none other than Asher and that he was running with a limp. Samuel ran into the rain and brought the elkhound next to the fire. "Hey hey it's okay Asher no one's going to hurt you are you hurt." Asher laid his head on Samuels lap and whined. "What happened did Armin hurt you?" the dog whined again as if to say yes. Samuel looked over Asher to see if he was okay, and his hopes were answered as it was only a cut with minor damage to the elkhound's leg. Samuel reached into his pack ad wrapped bandages around Asher's leg again telling him about how he was okay. "Asher I'm proud of you, you tracked me all the way out here and you did it in the rain. Your skills are getting better too, and I promise we are going to kick that son of a bitch's ass… no offense" Asher just barked in agreement before going to sleep. "I'll even let you bite his good for nothing prick off." Samuel whispered to his sleeping best friend laughing at the idea of a large holy elkhound attacking a short good for nothing racist. He himself then spent the rest of the night planning on how he was going to convince the rest of the townspeople to do the right thing.

Author's notes: Dun dun dun da- here it is everyone; the moment that our two travelers' lives are changed forever with not only the start of their three months of travelling, but because the lamia Miia is here. Where will our heroes' journey take them next? Is it possible for Samuel to find love? And what will happen when Samuel meets a friend from his past who he doesn't remember, but she is completely devoted to him. Find out in the upcoming chapters of "The Crusader of Celtland"

p.s. if you readers want to see anything or have any good ideas send me a message and if it works with what I'm going with I'll add it in, and put you in my "Credits" I guess I'll call it for lack of a better word. Also a shout out to my first official fan Namz89, thanks for following me dude I hope chapter three is to your liking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Snake Falls

Samuel walked towards the village, the morning sun felt warm on his back as he realized it was now or never and took his last steps into the village. He was immediately welcomed by the villagers as they crowded around him asking questions. Samuel remained silent he wouldn't speak until Armin arrived. As soon as Armin opened up the door to his house he put his façade of a caring leader on and walked towards the crowd of villagers, feeling accomplished of the plan he devised. "Ah brave crusader you've returned our prayers have been answered… you look tired why don't you come to the tavern and rest you must be tired after killing that monster." Samuel stood still and looked into Armin's eyes and for the first time Armin feared what someone would say. "I didn't kill her… in fact she is here with me now". Samuel then put his fingers up to his lips and made a loud whistle that signaled Asher and Miia to join him. Asher arrived first and stood proudly next to his master, the bandage covering the wound Armin gave him was now stained with mud and blood. Asher growled at Armin causing him to step back, Samuel smiled in anticipation he could forgive Armin for lying to him but no one hurt his elkhound without being punished. Armin's fear turned to rage as he saw Miia slither into the village. Samuel cleared his voice as he began to speak "This is Miia, she is a lamia who was brought here by the Templar order as a refugee. She was brought here to be looked after and cared for so she could adapt to living in a completely new country. Armin volunteered to be her host, but because Miia wasn't what he was expecting he cast her out and created a story so all you would fear her. She is innocent and as a crusader I refuse to harm anyone who hasn't done anything wrong". Samuel smiled he could see the villagers heads turning; he could see that they were becoming less afraid of Armin with every word Samuel spoke. Armin feared that he was losing control and in a last ditch effort he did what he did best, put the blame on something else. "Bewitched he is bewitched I tell you, the monster must have seduced him now he fights for her. Kill him kill the dark crusader before he eats your children and takes your wives!" Half the villagers stayed still the other half moved on Samuel not because they believed Armin but because of what they would do to them if they didn't. Asher growled as Miia spoke up "Please don't harm him, he hasn't done anything wrong I'll let you do what you wish to me but don't hurt him he just wanted to help." Tears welled up in her eyes ever since she was taken from her war torn country people showed her no kindness, and she wasn't about to let the first person who had done so to suffer in her stead. One of the villagers who didn't move on Samuel spoke up "Listen lady we aren't doing this because we fear you or because we even believe Armin we are afraid of what he'll…" before he could finish his sentence Armin bashed his skull in with a club he had hidden behind his back. Armin hissed and shouted "ANYONE ELSE QUESTION ME AND THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" All the villagers hid their gazes from Armin's. He then raised the club and pointed it at Miia; a single drop of blood fell from the end of the club before he began speaking again. "And as for you, you slithering bitch after I'm done with this pathetic excuse for a crusader I'm going to beat you skin you and sell your parts then I'll find a different creature to do my bi…" Armin was silenced as Samuel's fist shattered his jaw he was so quick no one saw him move. Samuel spoke as he lifted Armin in the air by his collar, blood pouring from his mouth. "Armin your days torturing the innocent are over. You have made these people slaves by using fear as chains, you harmed a girl who was innocent of any crimes save being different, you lied to and manipulated me, you harmed my elkhound and slaughtered an innocent man in front of me. How do you plead?" Samuel drew his stag knife and put it against Armin's throat, and for the first time in his life Armin experienced a form of fear he never knew existed, a fear for his mortal soul. Armin tried to plead not guilty but all that came out was a gurgle and mixture of blood, teeth and bone. Miia and the villagers watched in a mixture of awe and fear as this young man the age of nineteen completely shattered the man they feared most in only one move. "S-S-Samuel please no more, his death won't accomplish anything". Samuel spoke again "I as a crusader of the Lord our father God now cast my judgment, you are guilty." Samuel then dropped Armin on the ground in front of the villagers "Do what you wish with him, he has held power over you for far too long". Everyone in the village wanted to kill him but one young and brave voice shouted out. "Lock him up and throw away the key." Kyle stood in front of the crowd and made his statement "Let's bring him to the nearest city with a dungeon lock him up and write his sins on the walls so he can spend what's left of his miserable life surrounded with what we've been through." The villagers confided in themselves before they chose to follow Kyle's plan.

A few hours later Armin was being loaded into a carriage to be brought to prison. Before he left Samuel leaned in and whispered to Armin "I want you to listen to me carefully. Miia may be a Lamia, but you're the snake." With that the carriage took off and Armin sat and thought to himself. _One day crusader I'll free myself, and when that day comes you'll regret ever crossing my path._ As the carriage disappeared on the horizon Miia found herself being greeted and praised by the villagers each one apologizing for what she had been through. Samuel stood at the back of the crowd and smiled, he may have helped others on his first week as a crusader but on this day he truly felt as he accomplished something. Samuel looked at Asher his dog eyes gleaming their usual happy look, when Samuel said "Come on boy I think we're done here". Then the two left the village.

Samuel walked down the path alone while Asher scouted ahead, when he suddenly stopped and admired the area he was around. The field was warm even though it was night, and the spring breeze reached his nose he smelled the scent of life. He was happy and content yet at the same time he felt a little sad. "I hope she's going to be okay" he whispered to himself. "Well I think she'll be fine now" A female voice said behind him, and before she knew it the tip of Samuel's sword was inches away from Miia's nose. As soon as Samuel realized what was happening he sheathed the sword, dropped to his knees and began apologizing. "Oh God oh God, Miia I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you". Miia immediately blushed and said "No no Samuel it's my fault I never should have snuck up on you". The two went back and forth apologizing before Samuel lifted his head up and said "Hey what are you doing here anyway?" Miia hid her gaze from Samuel her red hair covering her face which was now the same color. "Well I thought since I no longer have Armin as my host, and I don't want to be cooped up in that village I could come with you and see the world". Samuel scratched his chin and worded his next sentence very carefully. "Well it does get kinda lonely out here and it's only right that you get to travel and see all your new country has to offer, so I'd love to have you travel along. Well as long as that's what you want…" As soon as Samuel finished his sentence Miia's eyes widened in joy and she completely coiled Samuel hugging the air out of him with both her arms and snake body. "Miia… Miia… can't breathe" Miia uncoiled as she realized what she did. "I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Samuel smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Not at all in fact I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." And with that both of their destinies were intertwined forever.

Author's notes: Well here it is the start of something great, or not depending on who, where, and what will happen in the next few chapters. Well I hope you all enjoy stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Templars vs. Crusader, Friendly Rivals or Mortal Enemies?**

Asher hid in the bushes he couldn't be seen, at least not yet. As his target grew closer his canine heart beat faster, until he leaped out of the bushes with a fierce growl. The deer he had been stalking would have been dead that instant if Asher had been planning to kill him. But luckily for the deer Asher, like Samuel didn't kill unless it was necessary; however stalking and chasing for fun was completely different. Asher chased the deer through a thicket of trees, dodging branches and leaping over roots enjoying every moment. Every time his heart pumped he felt the natural hunter in him get more satisfied until he decided the deer had had enough. Asher then yawned and slowly started walking back to camp. As he reached the field that they had camped in the previous night a breeze rolled his way and for a moment he thought he caught a familiar scent, so he stopped and checked his surroundings. When he felt like everything was fine he continued on his way. The two sets of eyes that watched Asher breathed a sigh of relief as they stood up, their armor sounded like a storm of metal as they stood up. "Oi I told ya we shouldda stayed downwind. That's an elkhound no way no how we could hide our scent from that." The smaller of the two watchers said. "Well either way it doesn't matter because in the next hour that mutt and his master are going down for kidnapping sweet Miia" The taller one replied as he adjusted the leather armor helmet on his head. "Hey Reggie you know that that helmet looks stupid on your head right. And it doesn't match your armor." Reggie glared at his partner before he stated "Shut up Arnold now let's get the horses and tell the boss the dog is on its way back to camp". With that the two men hurried as fast as they could back to their own camp.

Samuel yawned as he woke up from his nap his nose was immediately greeted with the smell of burnt salmon. "Lunch is ready!" Miia confidently said as she put the blackened excuse for fish in his lap. Samuel's stomach churned as he remembered the taste of the last meal Miia had cooked. "Thanks Miia but I'm not that hungry right now" Samuel said only being half true. "Oh okay well I'll put some salt on it and save it for later." Samuel stood up and stretched before putting his now sleeveless tunic on. "Are you sure it was a good idea to cut the sleeves off of that. I mean there's nothing really protecting your arms". The further she got into that sentence the quitter she got as she stared deeply at his muscles as he moved his arms around and stretched. "Well crusaders usually don't wear armor. We use our speed and reflexes as armor, and with no sleeves the tunic breathes better and I have a better range of motion with my arms". As Samuel finished speaking he noticed how Miia was looking at him, and they both started blushing. Miia tried to break the tension "Hey Samuel what did you mean when you said Lamia's were your family's allies?". Samuel clipped his weapons on his belt then began his story.

"Okay you wanna hear an awesome story well here it goes. Well you know my last name is Kirk right? Well the Kirks are a noble family that supports the king; we are in charge of protecting the southeastern part of the kingdom and the string of tropical islands around it. My great grandfather and crusader William Kirk lead a revolution against the necromancers that inhabited the area before it was part of the kingdom. Now these necromancers were a problem because they kept going into the villages and towns of our kingdom and stealing children and corpses, so the usual evil stuff. The necromancers used Lamia's as slaves, and also harvested their organs for spells and such. When my great grandfather got to this place which was later named the Celt Isles the first thing he did was rally the lamias to fight alongside him, which they jumped at the chance to do. Well William led what was later called "William's Crusade" and after he drove out the necromancers the king at the time appointed him the first noble of the Celt Isles. So the people built a large Oceanside city which they named "Kirkwall", both in honor of my great grandfather and after large wall surrounding the city. But that's pretty much both my family history and our connection with the Lamia tribe". As Samuel finished his story he noticed Asher was back and now sitting next to him, so Samuel placed a hand on Asher's head as Miia asked "Wow I can't believe your nobility… well what about the rest of your family? And what about what you said about lamias having gone extinct?". Samuel couldn't help but laugh at her childlike wonder so he tried his best to oblige "Well I didn't mean extinct as in wiped out completely. I just meant in our nation, after the war all of the lamias packed up and migrated to your country. As for the rest of my family… Miia get behind me now" Samuel and Asher hastily stood up as they heard the sounds of four galloping horses coming towards them and heavy armor clanging top of them. Samuel knew a heavily armored rider would only gallop when going into battle.

As the four horses came into sight Samuel was relieved he thought it might be highwaymen, but instead it was four Templars. Samuel recognized them from their armor. Templars like crusaders were holy warriors who served the church, and were one of the three branches of holy warriors. Templars wore heavy plate armor with a purple cloak surrounding it. Even though Templars were trained to fight evil but focused mainly on the pursuit of knowledge, this was shown on the back of their cloaks as a cross-sword stabbing through a book. Templars were considered the weakest fighters of the three branches, with paladins being the second, and crusaders the best. This and the different types of oaths each individual warrior took were the cause of rivalries between the different groups. Templars had the easiest physical training but most brutal mental, the oaths they took in the name of God were simple "Pursue knowledge that benefits everyone, do not drink, do not marry outside of the order, and share knowledge with all who seek it". Paladins had both brutal physical and mental training however their training wasn't as long as either of the other branches, but they had the most oaths which they had to choose three on the list of "being a virgin for life, never marrying, vows of silence, never drinking, never owning property or carrying coin, never leaving holy ground" and the one they all had to serve was they may only go where they are commanded to by their commander. Crusader training was the longest of the three, most recruits began young near the age of ten, they undertook years of brutal training each one learning various fighting styles that suited them best, and their connection with God had to be strong for them to even begin training, because of this they had the simplest of oaths "Defend the innocent, fight against evil, always do what is right in your heart." And the one that caused the most controversy was "Follow your own path with God". This of course was a large cause of the rivalry between the three branches, while Templars and Paladins had to make a large number of sacrifices it seemed that Crusaders were getting off easy. Fortunately the three branches' rivalry was usually friendly, today it wouldn't be.

Samuel walked towards the four Templars he eyed them all carefully trying to get a feel of what they were like. The man in front was most likely the leader; he had a shaved head, large spear and larger horse, not to mention a commanding presence. He then looked at the younger two boys; they were about the same age as Samuel, maybe a little older. The taller of the two was sleek and carried a short bow, and had a mismatching leather helmet on his head; he also glared at Samuel with nothing but daggers. The shorter boy looked stocky and strong he carried an intricately made war axe. The last rider was a thin black haired woman, who studied Samuel just as he studied her, the only weapon carried was a large dagger tied to her hip, and she didn't wear armor only the cloak. Samuel had no clue how to approach the situation, so he did what he always did when he met new people, he was kind and sincere "Greetings and God bless. I'm Samuel, this is Miia and Asher. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Samuel felt the tension he turned his head and looked at Miia, a look of shock was on her face, she didn't look scared but more confused. Asher didn't like the large man at all he kept glaring at his master, as if he was a criminal or monster, so he started growling. Samuel turned and started speaking again "Okay why are you here and what do you want? You're Templars I'm a Crusader we should be allies right?". The large man cleared his throat then started speaking "I am Sir Draug of the Templars, second best spearmen of the order I have been ordered to bring…". Samuel cut in before he could finish "Ya that's great tiny but I'm talking to the one in charge" He pointed at the girl who just looked at him and smiled. Arnold and Reggie just looked at each other, they were two scared to ask Draug a question let alone backtalk him. "You inconsiderate whelp I'll have your head for that". "Silence Draug he was only joking. You want answers Crusader fine you shall have them. I am Lady Smith of the Templar order, and leader of refugee relocation. I escort high value foreigners whose countries have been torn apart by war, we bring them somewhere they will be safe and cared for…" she stopped and pointed at Miia "Lady Miia here is the daughter of a now deceased crusader and has been given sanctuary by the church. She was escorted by us to the village you took her from, and you could imagine our surprise when she wasn't there when we went to check on her." Samuel was stunned he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Samuel saved me and he is my new host! You cannot take me from him, he saved my life." Miia tried to make a case as best she could but Lady Smith just shook her head and replied "Lady Miia we know everything, the villagers explained it all and even though it was our fault for putting you there in a place so dangerous, you were only going to be there temporarily anyway; just until we found a noble who would take you in, traveling with a freshly graduated crusader on his three month judging isn't very safe,. And you deserve to be with nobles like yourself.". Miia wasn't prepared to give up yet in fact she saw an opening so she took it "But Samuel is a noble he comes from the Kirk household." As soon as she said that Samuels jaw dropped and the four Templars stiffened up freighted, even Asher seemed uncomfortable at the sound of his master's own family name. "Well this just went to shit didn't it?" Samuel replied sarcastically. The four Templars just sat there stunned, before Arnold spoke up "S-samuel Kirk ain't he de only one that…" "Shut up Arnold, Reggie do it" as Draug gave the order Reggie fired two arrows, one for Samuel one at Asher. Samuel tried to dodge but the arrows hit the ground by his and Asher's feet, as soon as they did the released a purple fume that knocked them both out.

A few hours had passed and Miia felt depressed uncomfortable as she was being dragged on the makeshift carriage, she started crying and said "My darling Samuel if only I had gotten to tell you how I felt", she could only think of how he was the first person to try and get to know her and befriend her, how they grew so close in their short time as friends. Lady Smith saw this and tried to make Miia feel better "Miia I know you liked Samuel but trust me this is for the better, you weren't safe with him, besides Reggie was jealous" she sighed as she knew the joke went flat. "Why wasn't I safe with him?" was all she said in response to Lady Smith. She sighed before she responded to Miia "Well not only are you not safe to be around him because he is going through his three month journey, but because when Samuel was young, when he was just a new recruit there was an incident and he was the only…well, well let's just say he is very good at what he does. Just know this from what I've been told he is a very good young man, and he will be a very fine crusader I'm sure the two of you will meet again…" "Damn right and that day is today" Samuel yelled as he and Asher leaped from the branches of the trees landing in front of the four Templars. "Asher I want you to take the two dimwits leave the big guy to me" Asher barked in understanding and charged the two younger Templars. Samuel glared at Draug and they both smiled "This is gonna be fun" they both said as Samuel charged.

Arnold and Reggie jumped from their horses and readied their weapons, they were well trained and fast, but Asher was smarter, stronger, faster and better trained than the two of them together. Reggie stood behind Arnold and fired his arrows one after another; however the elkhound was just a silver streak as each arrow seemed to just miss their mark. As He drew closer Arnold lifted his axe thinking the elkhound would go for him first but when he brought the axe down he found it only stuck to the ground, and that Asher was going for Reggie. Asher leapt into the air bringing his teeth down on Reggie's bow snapping it in two; he then kicked off of Reggie's stomach, knocking the wind out of him; and while in midair sank his teeth into Arnold's shoulder, going straight through the armor and getting a little blood on his cross shaped patch of fur. Asher's battle was over in less than ten seconds and he sat patiently, panting, as Arnold and Reggie both rolled around in pain. Their pride wounded more than their bodies. Asher was just waiting for Samuel to finish beating Draug, with a happy look in eyes.

As Samuel charged Draug, The large Templar took a defensive stance with his spear and called out "Boy you must be simple if you think you can get past my plate armor! I'm the second best Spearman in the Templars. And all you can do is swing a sword!" Samuel smiled as he sprinted towards Draug the Jade cross that hung from his neck trailed behind him creating what seemed like a dragging effect with the color. Miia and Lady Smith both watched intently the way that Samuel and Asher both move in combat was one in the same, fast and strong, striking with true dual ferocity. The way that the Crusader and elkhound seemed to move as one on their targets was beautiful. When Samuel reached Draug his blade and the spearhead clanged and caused sparks to fly. Draug smiled "I told you that you couldn't handle me!". Samuel seemed to smile in delight as he looked into Draug's eyes. The thrill of combat flowed into him, what he said next seemed to show rage, sarcasm, and true righteousness at the same time "Shut the fuck up! You can't take Miia away and think you're gonna win, me and Asher are the only ones who've shown her one ounce of kindness since she got here. You keep boasting about your skills and underestimating mine well get ready to feel stupid you dumb oaf!" As Samuel finished speaking he lessened the pressure he was putting on the blade making Draug fall forward, Samuel then kneed him in the balls and pushed him back. As he did this Draug brought the spear towards Samuel but he jumped far back out of Draug's reach. Samuel then gripped his sword in both hands and threw it as hard as he could. Draug blocked the sword with the pole of his spear the sword stuck into the wood, he then brought his gaze back to where Samuel had been; he wasn't there now. "Up here asshole!" Samuel yelled as he descended from the air. As he reached Draug he brought his large knife down on the spear cutting directly through the wood, he then grabbed his sword with his free hand and began slicing furiously with both weapons. Once he stopped all of Draug's armor fell to the ground, all the straps had been cut. Samuel sheathed both weapons walked to Draug and head-butted him. When Draug hit the ground Samuel said "Told you I'd win.".

Samuel and Asher walked up towards Lady Smith but instead of fighting they looked at each other and smiled. "Have I proven myself or do I need to kick your ass to? I'd prefer not to have to fight a lady especially not one as pretty as you" Samuel was being sarcastic but Miia's face still glowed the same crimson red as her scales with jealousy. "Wait what?" Miia asked confused. "When me and Asher woke up we found a note from Lady Smith here saying if we could get you back and prove we were good enough fighters and were pure hearted enough she'd let you go with us." Lady Smith smiled and said "Well you did prove yourself, besides relocating Miia would be too much work. This way is best for everyone isn't it… darling?". Miia wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke up "So you're just too lazy is that it?" "I prefer working impaired" Lady Smith retorted back with, before she looked at Samuel seriously and said "You have proven you can keep her safe from outside threats, but can you keep her safe from you?". Samuel glared at her and said "Listen that only happened once, and I was really young. If you say you know my story as much as you do then you know I don't remember what happened." Lady Smith smiled "That's all I needed to hear. Now you three run along before these three wake up and get severely pissed. They won't like the little plan I cooked up but it was for the best. Oh and darling… I'll be checking in from time to time to make sure everything's okay". Lady Smith giggled to herself knowing how Miia must have felt for her taking her name for Samuel and using it for herself.

When Samuel, Miia, and Asher were far enough away Miia asked what had been bothering her. "Samuel what were they all talking about? What happened when you were younger?" Samuel sighed his eyes watered up, Miia looked at Samuel she was shocked she had never seen Samuel do this. Asher rubbed his head against Samuels's hand trying to comfort him, then Samuel spoke "When I was young me and some other recruits were brought on a training mission. Things went bad and I was the only survivor. When I was found I didn't remember how it happened but I did some bad things to the people that hurt me and killed my teammates. And it scares me that I was so young and I did it, and that I may be the bad guy" Miia hugged Samuel "If there is one thing you are Samuel it is the good guy, and that's why… that's why I –I l-lo…" Samuel stopped her "Miia please don't say anything there is a lot of things about this that make sense and a lot that don't. I don't think that right now is the best time to talk about this, I think we should get going its getting dark." With that Samuel kept his hand on Asher and walked away from Miia, she sat there for a minute heartbroken, until she realized that Samuel's face was redder than hers for once and that maybe after all that had happened, he did in fact feel something for her but he just wasn't ready to admit it.

Draug sat down in the inn uncomfortable of what he was going to say next. "I have another job for you. There is a Crusader I want dealt with, and the girls he is with brought back to me". The foreign warrior spoke "What is a Crusader?". "He is my nation's version of what you are. A warrior of justice and God, I believe you should be fitting in taking him down a peg. Do this and I'll tell you what you want to know." The man stood up adjusted the two blades on his waist and walked away, but before he made it out Draug spoke up "And you don't need to use that Bushiji or whatever you call it" The man spoke softly but firmly "It is called Bushido and I will never stop using it". With that the two parted ways forever.

Author's notes: Hi everyone I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but you know college is pretty time consuming. But I hope it is still worth the wait, and I hope my take on Ms. Smith was cool for this story's setting. But where will our heroes go next? Who is this mysterious warrior? What happened in Samuel's past? And most importantly… will there ever be any actual romance? Find out when you keep reading.

P.S. - Thank you to anyone who likes my story and don't be afraid to comment I'm open to suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Crusader VS. Samurai, A Clash of Silver and Steel**

The swordsman walked away from the village he had spent the past night at. Each step he took created a slosh of mud as the rain poured down around him. He contemplated all of the information the villagers had given him about his target. The crusader had helped the village only two days prior. The villagers told the swordsman that he swung his sword so fast there was only a flash, that he was strong as an ox, and wise like an owl. That he was able to do the impossible and make it seem easy. The swordsman believed that most of what they said was just exaggerations of grateful townsfolk, but nonetheless any young man who was strong enough to send Druag to him for help made the swordsman approach this situation with a certain type of carefulness. The swordsman didn't want to take the girl away from the crusader, from what he heard the boy named Samuel was a good man, but he needed the information Draug had. He sighed as he walked down the muddy path; he knew it would be interesting to say the least.

When Samuel woke from his sleep the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move, the second was that Miia was entirely wrapped around him squeezing tight; and even though it was in a loving way Samuel still felt uncomfortable. "Miaa… hey Miaa I need to get up". Miia only curled up tighter and being only half awaked replied "Just five more minutes I'm not ready to wake up". Samuel was about to speak out but didn't he just looked at Miia. Everything about her was perfect, the way she always tilted her head when she laughed, how kind she was to everyone, and the fact that when she looked at him he felt like he was a real hero, something he always dreamed he would be. He smiled as he examined her sleeping face. She truly was beautiful there wasn't a flaw on her; he even thought the couple of scales on her cheeks were cute. But then his course of thought went into survival as he felt his breath being forced out of him.

"Miia… Miia I can't breathe. Miia let me go". Samuel tried shouting but only a whisper came out. Miia just smiled and said "I love being so close to you Samuel you're so kind, and warm so very, very warm". Miia squeezed tighter and tighter not realizing what she was doing. Samuel struggled to get free, however the most he managed to do was shake one arm free. As soon as he could move it he pressed against Miia's chest to try and untangle himself from her. The harder he pushed the more he could breathe he continued doing this until Miia's eyes stirred. "Samuel… Samuel what are you doing?" as soon as she stopped speaking he looked down at his hand and realized what he had been actually pushing on the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he continued apologizing even minutes after he was free. Miia looked at him and smiled "I didn't know you were such a perv Samuel…" Samuel tried to interject but then he noticed that Miia was now looking away her hair covering her blushing face "besides if you wanted to do it that bad you could have just asked". Samuel tried to explain what had really happened but when he saw Miia's eyes and how happy they were that he was attracted to her he lied instead. "Well I was just embarrassed was all, now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go for a walk. Will you watch Asher please?" Samuel asked as he pointed to the sleeping elkhound who hadn't stirred once during the entire ordeal. Miia tilted her head and smiled "Of course I can go on and have fun I'll wait for you to get back." Samuel nodded gathered his gear and walked away. Miia watched as Samuel disappeared from her view she then curled her tail under her into makeshift chair and drifted into a daydreaming state.

As Samuel walked down the small trail he admired the trees on his right side and the small lake to his left. Just as he was admiring the sounds of the spring birds he heard the sound of wooden shoes coming from behind. When he turned around his eyes locked with the swordsman. For several moments the two just looked at each other examining each other. Samuel looked at the swordsman; he stood tall almost as tall as Samuel's brother Eric although he wasn't as muscular. He had long unkempt thick shaggy black hair, in the back it was tied into a long shaggy top-knot. His face was foreign, his skin was lighter than most others from Samuel's land and the way he was dressed and the way he carried himself made Samuel prepare himself for the worst. His eyes were dark and ragged, it didn't take a warrior to know that this man had seen many battles, yet there wasn't a scare to be seen on him. He had to be only two or three years older than Samuel, which worried him if the man wasn't in a kind mood. He wore a blue short sleeved battle kimono and on his hip he carried two long blades stacked on top of one another. The shorter one on top the longer on the bottom, Samuel recognized the blades as katana which meant the man had to have been a Samurai.

Samuel tried to be friendly but was ready to draw his sword just in case. "Kinda far from home, aren't ya?". The swordsman kept a calm look on his face and replied "Indeed I am". Samuel didn't want to be rude or insult this man's culture but he thought it was weird that in less than a week after beating up three Templars he was face to face with a samurai, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't hired to take him down. "I mean it's not every day I see a samurai ya know. By the way my name is Samuel, who are you? If you don't mind me asking." The swordsman still didn't do anything but respond "I am Ronin". Samuel was starting to have fun with this conversation so he pried a little deeper. "Is Ronin your name, or is it what you are?" Ronin smiled and replied "I guess it is both".

"Why are you here?" Samuel asked he was starting to get tired of the whole conversation, he just wanted to know if he needed to get ready for battle or not. "I have been hired to bring the girl to Sir Draug." Samuel sighed "I knew it. You know I'm not going to let that happen right?" Ronin nodded and in a friendly tone spoke to Samuel "Yes I know. Samuel please know that I am not doing this because I wish, I am doing this because Draug has information I need. I do not wish to fight you but if we are to fight I will fight you fair, no cheating, and no killing if you beat me I shall never try to take her from you again." Samuel smirked and said "You follow bushido that's good, I'll fight you fair but know this… I don't plan on losing." Ronin nodded and smirked "Neither do I. Good luck crusaders"

Miia and Asher sat in a tree a short distance away from the two warriors watching intently. They were just close enough to hear everything but far enough away not to get caught. Asher tried to jump from the tree to help his master but Miia coiled her crimson tail around him and said "Asher no I want to see what happens; besides Samuel can't lose he's Samuel." Miia felt her heart skip a beat as Samuel drew his sword and Ronin drew his short katana.

Samuel held his cross blade with two hands out in front of him and planted his feet fimly in the ground, he waited for Ronin to make the first move. Ronin held his short blade in one hand and strategized his attack. When he moved Samuel's eyes almost couldn't keep up with Ronin's speed, almost. Ronin swung his blade at Samuel's feet but Samuel jumped up and while in mid-air brought his right leg down. As he did this Ronin moved out of the way and tried to counter with his blade, Samuel saw this and when he landed he brought his sword in and the two blades clashed.

The two warriors locked eyes as they both pushed against each other with all their might. Samuel's strong build and longer blade gave him the advantage as it kept him out of reach of any of Ronin's counters. "You aren't so bad you know that?" Samuel teased. "Neither are you. From what Draug had said it seemed all you strengths came from head on attacks but it seems you great at defending as well." Samuel pushed Ronin away from him and swung his blade up from the ground making a diagonal upward slash at Ronin. The Samurai easily dodged the attack and swung his blade at Samuel's face, the tip was close enough to create the smallest cut on his cheek. The two brought their blades back together before Samuel continued talking again. "Which reminds me why are you working for him, what information could he possibly have that you need?" Ronin's eyes widened he didn't think anyone would have cared. He lessoned all pressure on his blade causing Samuel to stumble forward, he sheathed his blade sighed and began to tell his story.

The first thing Ronin did was open his Shirt and show the left side of his chest. There was a black tattoo over his heart. This tattoo was also known as the mark of the cursed, it could only be placed onto someone by a powerful witch. "I am cursed. I have no memories of who I am or why I'm cursed. All I know is that I was at one point I was a Samurai, but now all I can do is wander and try to regain myself. That is why I am Ronin. However there is one silver lining, with every noble action I accomplish I gain a memory back. I don't remember much, a castle, battles… a little sister. But Draug knows where the one who cursed me is and I need that information."

Samuel looked into his opponents eyes. He didn't have a blank stare now; he had determination and a burning will to win. At first he was going to charge Ronin and resume the fight, but then he thought about what Ronin said about having a little sister. Samuel thought about his little sister, how he would behave if he didn't know what happened to her, so he decided to make a deal. "Well then Samurai I will make this pact with you. If I win I shall do all that is in my power to help you find this witch and regain your memories. I promise this on my honor as a Crusader, and as a man of God." Ronin stood there and stared at Samuel, he thought about what Draug had said about Crusaders being the equivalent of Samurai. Even if that were true it was obvious this Crusader was cut from o very different cloth. Ronin drew his long katana; the blade had purple accents on it that made a fox near the hilt. Ronin spoke "_Kitsune Burēdo,_"The Fox Blade". This blade holds great power; I only use it on truly worthy opponents." Samuel looked at him and said "You should use that blade more often, treat every opponent equally. They all deserve to see your blade."

Samuel rushed Ronin their blades clashing again, only this time instead of remaining still they continued moving at full speed. They followed the trees as they went deeper and deeper into the forest, they would cross blades and jump away from each other only to come back and slice again. Each time their blades hit purple and red sparks would be formed and in the continuing darkness of the forest that surrounded them it wouldn't be long until the sparks would be the only light.

Ronin stopped and checked his surroundings. He was in a thicket, surrounded by thorny trees on all sides, the only light came from his fox blade which gave off a faint purple glow around him. Samuel saw an opportunity and struck at Ronin. He gripped his Katana with both hands and entered a defensive stance with his blade held next to his cheek. When Samuel came in Ronin was able to deflect all of his attacks, and then counter with wicked ferocity. Samuel wasn't able to keep up; in a matter of seconds he had cuts all over his arms. Samuel was about to counter until he realized he would never win the way he was fighting. The whole time they were fighting Samuel was playing Ronin's way. Two respectable, honorable warriors fighting in a similar style; Samuel couldn't beat Ronin because Ronin was a Samurai, a master of long sword fighting, he had spent years perfecting one style of fighting. But Samuel had spent years leaning many.

Samuel stuck his cross sword into the ground, unclipped his sheath and put it next to his sword. He pulled his knife out, and held the stag handled blade in reverse, Samuel was about to beat Ronin without ever being seen. "What are you doing? Using a knife will end in your defeat with the way we are fighting, even w your blade being that long you cannot contend with my fox blade." Samuel didn't say a word; he just slowly backed up into the darkness until he couldn't be seen. Ronin took a step forward but was hit in the side, he turned thinking he would see Samuel but instead what was a branch of the thorn tree. Before Ronin could react he was being hit on all sides with branches, rocks and whatever else Samuel could throw at him. Once Ronin was completely caught off guard Samuel jumped in and slashed at Ronin on all sides. Ronin brought his blade up and blocked Samuel; he then ducked down causing Ronin to lose his balance. Samuel then swept Ronin's feet and while he was in midair brought his fist into Ronin's gut smashing him into the ground.

Once Ronin regained his breath he started speaking "Why, why did you do that, I thought you fought with honor?" Samuel looked into Ronin's eyes he felt bad that his feelings were hurt but he just told him the truth. "There is no honor in losing. I could have come at you with just my sword and fought you the way you wanted the fight to go, but then I would have lost and you would have taken Miia away. And that's something I cannot allow, I promised that girl that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. And if I lost but fought honorably I would have regretted that for the rest of my life, and there is no honor in that." Ronin stood to his feet and sheathed his blade. With the now lacking branches the sun shone brightly into the thicket. "Crusader you speak a great truth, and even though I am walking away from this fight without the girl I am not empty handed." Samuel nodded his head in agreement "You know I still mean to help you if you want." The Samurai looked at the Crusader and said "I thank you, but I believe that I should continue on my own, at least for now." Samuel smiled and said "Well fine, but if the day comes were you need a blade by your side let me know." "You as well friend, take care of the girl… and the dog." With that Ronin turned and walked away his destiny set in motion to become a great ally of the Crusader.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Samuel said to himself as he turned to head back to camp. As soon as he turned around Miia and Asher were sitting there. Miia blushed she thought the two warriors would have still been fighting but she slithered in right as they finished, and with the now lack of branches she couldn't hide. "Samuel I know you said to stay at the camp but I was worried and…" Samuel cut her off as he leaned in and softly kissed Miia on the cheek. Asher tilted his head and whimpered in confusion. Miia sat there stunned "W-what was that for?" Samuel smiled and said "Honor".

Later that evening Ronin walked into the tavern he decided to stay at he was greeted welcomingly by the tavern's keeper. "Great God in the sky lad, what happened to you?" Ronin chuckled softly and said "I dueled with brave young Crusader named Samuel". At the sound of that name a blonde girl stood up and trotted quickly across the room over to Ronin. Her hooves echoing in throughout the quiet building and she softly but firmly said "Great Samurai I need you to tell me everything you know about this man".

Authors Notes: Well here it is guy chapter 6 sorry it took so long (Mid-terms are a salty lady), but I hope you all like it. I don't think it's too much of a surprise who the next chapter will about. But in the meantime read this chapter and get used to Ronin because he will return, and so will his memory… if our heroes can handle the challenge that is. Well tune in for the next chapter!

P.S. I also wanted to thank you guys for all of your support and positive feedback it really helps, and means a lot.


End file.
